Standing Still
by Vampire Blood Kitten
Summary: Becca is a gypsy girl who was running from herself, thats how she met Jacob. Now in his home town Becca is about to face her destiny but is slap pang in the middle of a Vampire - Werewolf death mach. Hiding something that no one could have guessed.
1. Chapter 1

Sam and Emily sat in car as it made its way through the town of Forks, after four long hours at the Cullen's house Sam was happy to be out of there.

"Why did we have to go again?" Sam said as he turned to his wife.

"Because it's for Bella's wedding and she wanted us all to be there so when, the real wedding comes around there won't be any Vampire, Werewolf stand off." Emily told him, they drove towards La Push. Emily looked out the window as they drove in the distance she saw a figger on the side of the road. "Sam? Sam what's that?"

Sam looked to where his wife was pointing, as they got closer they saw it was a girl standing on the side of the road map in her hand and yelling at her suitcase. "It's a girl. What the hell is she doing out here?" Emily told same to pull over the car and she got out and walked up the girl.

"Are… Are you ok? Do you need some help?" Emily asked, the girl jumped and turned around hand on heart eye wide, once she saw that Emily didn't mean any harm she calmed down. It was Emily's turn to have eyes wide, the girl that stood infrount of her was pregnant, this girl couldn't be more then 17.

"I, I was trying to get to La Push, but I didn't know how far it really was." She replied her ascent noticeable, Emily thought most likely Russian. The girl was tall not like Sam tall but maybe a inch taller then Emily she had jet black hair and bright blue eyes, her skin was that of the Cullen's. To say it bluntly the girl was and angel.

"My husband and I live in La Push, would you like us to give you a ride there?" The girl looked unsure for a moment as if to suss out that Emily wasn't going to take her home and cook her. Finally she nodded and Emily called to same to come get the girls bags. When she saw Sam get out of the car she looked at him for a good long moment as if it was normal to see a man almost 7 feet every day, she opened her mouth but closed it again and followed Emily to the Car. Once they were all in Emily started a conversation.

"I'm Emily and this is my husband Sam. What's your name?" The girl looked up from doing her hair into a ponytail.

"Rebecca, but I just get called Becca." Emily smiled and Becca smiled back.

"if you don't mind me asking Becca but how far along are you?" Emily gestured to Becca's belly.

Becca smiled a big white toothy grin, "Four months." Emily smiled as well but did not push about the father or why she was alone and so young.

"So what are you doing here in La Push?" Sam asked.

"Looking for a friend of mine." She looked at Sam again and turned her head to the left a little. "Do… Do you by any chance know Jacob? Jacob Black?" Becca asked, "It's just that you looked kinda like him, the hight thing and all."

Sam turned his head fast to look at the girl, "You know Jacob?" Becca nodded.

"That who I'm looking for." Becca paused and looked at both Emily and Sam. "Are you Sam and Emily Uley?"

Emily smiled big, "Yes!" but before she could say more Sam butted in.

"How do you know Jacob?" Sam's voice was tight and sharp.

"I met him just over four months ago. In New York. We were kinda in the same situation; we were running away from ourselves. Only I stoped running." Sam looked to Emily who shrugged.

"When did you last see or hear from him? Do know where he was going?" Sam said as they passed a sign that said 'La Push'.

"Last I saw of him was three months ago and he was heading to Miami. Don't worry he'll be home soon. That's why I'm here." Becca said with a small smile on her face. Emily and Sam looked at her.

"How do you mean?"

"I have something of his. And I know that his on his way home. He'll be here in a couple of weeks." Sam and Emily looked at each other. "Um. Sam? Could, could you take me to Jacobs house?"

Same looked at Becca, "Ya sure." The rest of the car ride was sat in a computable silence until they got to Billy Black's house. All of them got out of the car and made their way to the house. Billy was sitting in the lounge room watching the TV.

"Billy! It's Sam." Sam called into the house. The TV was shut off and Billy made his way to same.

"Have you heard from him? Do you know where he is?" Billy stoped when he saw Becca standing with Sam and Emily. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you had brought some one with you. You'll have to excuse the mess I wasn't exsecting gests." Becca just smiled bigger.

"You're just like he said you'd be." Billy, Sam and Emily all looked at Becca.

"Who my dear?"

"Jacob. He talked about you all the time. Thought I thought you'd be a lot older by the way he talked about you, I'm glad to meet you Mr Black, I'm Becca." Billy looked stund for a moment before taking Becca's hand and shaking it.

"It's nice to meet you too… Would you like to come in for some tea?" Becca nodded and followed Billy. They talked for a little bit until Sam said that they had to get home and offered to drive Becca to a hotel, but was shot down by Billy who insisted that Becca stay with him.

"I can't to that to you Mr Black." But Billy wouldn't hear it.

"You are my son's friend and you have nowhere else to go. Plus the house is quite without him here; I could do with another person in the house." Becca smiled at him and jumped from her chair and hugged him.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Billy laughed and patted her on the back.

"Becca." Emily said, "Why don't you come over to my house tomorrow meet all of Jacob's friends. We'd love to hear about your time with him." Sam nodded and Becca blushed but agreed. Sam told her that he'd come round about 9am to get her. once Sam and Emily left Becca turned to Billy.

"Have you eaten?" she asked, Billy taken back a bit looked up at her. "I ate about three hours ago, but this little bugger just hogs it all and I have to eat like a hours." Becca said as she batted her swollen belly, "So is it ok that I make myself something to eat? I can make you something if your hungry?" Billy smiled again.

"You know what Becca I think we're going to get along just fine, and if you can cook so will Jack's friends. I would love something to eat, if that's ok with you. I don't want to put you out." Becca just Laughed.

"You're letting stay with you, a girl you don't even know, pregnant no less, who has only known your son for about two months. And hasn't seen him in three. Nothing would put me out for you. So I'm more then happy to cook for you." Becca made her way into the kitchen and Billy returned to the TV.

Twenty minutes latter Becca had made paster and called Billy in to eat. They sat down and ate in silance until Billy said it was getting late and that he should get her room ready.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to sleep in Jacob's room, I hope you don't mind. I know that you to are friends, but sleeping in his bed I'm sure if another thing. Becca just laughed and said it was fine. "Well if you're sure. Goodnight Becca. I'm glad Jacob has a friend like you."

Becca mad herself into Jacob's room, it was just as he had described it, it even smelt like him, grabbing one of his shirts Becca lay down in his bed. "Soon Jacob, you'll understand that fate it just that. Fate." Becca closed her eyes and went to sleep


	2. Chapter 2

**So thanks for the reviews I loved them. You guys rock.**

**So with every one asking id Jacob imprinted or if the kids his. You have to WAIT!!!!! Silly silly people. Where would be the fun if I told you. Tisk tisk. Ok heres another chapter. Because I rock :D**

___________

Becca woke up the next morning and mad a large breakfast, she didn't care if Billy didn't eat it all, but she would. Ten minuets after Becca had finished Billy came out in his wheel chair and made his way over to the table.

"Mmmm, nothing better then to wake up to the smell of food. Last time that happened was when my wife was still alive. It's nice." Becca smiled and put her hand on Billy's shoulder to say that she was sorry his wife wasn't around and longer. They both dug in and once they were done Becca cleaned up.

"Becca, I'm sorry to do this to you but I'm going out for the day, Sam should be here in and hour and a half, will you be ok by yourself?"

"Yes Mr Black I'll be fine. Do you want me to lock up once I've left?"

"No, no you don't have to worry about that. Thank you Becca, I'll see you tonight." Becca waved Billy off as she drove off in his handicapped car. Becca decided to clean the house because it was a pig sty, a woman hadn't lived in this house in a long time.

At fifteen to nine, Becca got ready, she put on a black singlet that fitted over her baby bump nicely, her favoured jeans and a pear of black gumboots that Jacob had given her. Feeling a bit cold with the rain Becca went through Jacobs closet and found one of his warm button up shirts and slipped it on, but didn't button it up. By the time Becca was done she hear a car pull up, grapping her stuff she headed for the door.

Sam was out side in his car, he waved when he saw her, Becca smiled and hopped into Sam's car. "Morning Sam!" Becca said cheerfully, "I never go to thank you for yesterday. If it wasn't for you or Emily I'd probably still be on the side of the road."

"Any time kid." The drive was short but nice. "The other's should be here shortly, Emily's in the house cooking, I'm just going round back to get some more chairs." Becca nodded and headed into the house.

Becca headed to the kitchen and gave Emily a hug that was returned ten fold. "Oh I never get hugs like that from the boys! Oh thank you Becca. Would you like to help?"

"I'd love to, thank you Emily." Emily almost got all teary eyed, holding them back the two of them continued to cook, Sam came in shortly after they had started and set up a bunch of seats around a large dinner table, Becca helped Emily place the food on the table, not more then two minutes of the food being on the table did the house begin to shake, Becca could hear voices scream from outside. Lowering herself in to a chair she grabbed a muffin and started to pull off pieces and eat them.

A boy ran through the door and grabbed three muffins before shoving them in his face. He finally looked over and saw Becca, he stoped eating mouth open and looked at her. He was followed by four other boys and a girl, all the same hight as Sam, if not a little shorter, dark tanned skin and built like a house.

"Yum food!" yelled one of the other boys, doing the same as the first one, "Yo Quil what you looking at?" Quil pointed at Becca and all eyes followed.

"Hello, you must be Quil, Jared, Embry, Paul and Seth." Becca said as she pointed to all of them. The boys looked stunned at her.

"And you're fat and sitting in my seat." Said the tall girl as she walked up to Becca, Becca laughed and smiled at her.

"That means you're Leah. Jacob said you had a attitude, I like it." Becca was bombarded by the boys as they all started yelling about Jacob and how she knew him or where he was.

"Who are you, I think would be the first question." Leah said as she sat down in the chair next to her. Emily walk into the room with a plate full of food.

"Oh so you guys have met Becca. Why don't you all sit down and she can tell us what she knows of Jacob." The boys obeyed and sat down, all taking food as they did. Looking at Becca, and waited.

"Oh well, hmm where to begin?" Becca tapped her fingers along her belly and smiled. "Well when I first met Jacob I was in New York. I was sitting in the park. I have to admit not the smartest idea at night. I was being hassled by some guys, when this hulk like guy just picked them up and tossed them like they were nothing. That's how Jacob and I became friends, he saved me and I let him sleep on my couch." Becca smiled "He talked about you guys all the time, just went on and on about you. I could never understand why he would leave people he loved so much."

"It's because of that bitch Bella." Leah spat. Becca nodded.

"Ya he told me about her, who ever she left him for would have to be a god. Jacob is a angel, so warm and loving. But he does had a good sense of humour. We'd known each other about three weeks, and it was a hot night, and Jacob wasn't making it any better. I don't know what it is about you guys but the heat is icky. So Jacob and I went to the local pool." Becca looked around and laughed to herself. "It was closed so Jacob and I jumped the fence. We'd been there for a good house until the cops showed up. Jacob and I ran for it and ended up a good hours walk back to the car. The amount of funny looks we got walking back was the best."

"So what the hell are you doing here?" Paul asked. Becca smiled at him.

"I have something of his."

"Well his not here and no one knows when he'll be back, so why don't you just get the hell out. We don't even know a thing about you other then you met Jacob."

Becca just smiled and grabbed another muffin "My name is Rebecca Heart, I'm 17 years old, four months pregnant. Was sold to a mob boss by my parents in Russia, the home of my birth. And was brought here to America four years ago. My parents were gypsies and in turn so am I, and so will my child. I ran away from my 'boss' because I knew my fate. But I have accepted it and so will Jacob, he will be here in two weeks. Is there anything else?"

"How do you know he's going to be here? Did he tell you?" asked Seth

"I told you I'm a gypsy. A Russian one at that. We have power flowing through our veins. You know, like fairy tale. We are not like we once were, but still we have powers. I saw it, he'll be here." The boys looked at each other not sure what to say.

"What about the baby?" Leah asked.

Becca placed her hands on her belly and smiled. "A perfect mistake and a twist of fate. She has everything to do with everything that happens." Becca looked up at them all. Every one sat there not sure what to say, Seth moved uncomfortably and then stood up.

"I'm going to the Cullen's promised Bella I would help out, anyone want to come?" Seth was given dirty looks by everyone.

"Could I come?" Every one looked at Becca, "I mean if that's ok. I want to meet the girl that broke his heart." Seth nodded and Becca got out of her seat. "It was nice meeting you all, I hope to see you soon." Becca waved at everyone and followed Seth to his car.


End file.
